Haunt
Haunt is a project under construction by Cyan - an RPG that he may end up finishing. Although it will likely have less setting than the others... Description Haunt is meant to be a 'GrimBright' RPG - there are no heroes, but it always turns out alright in the end. Darkness is always the greatest enemy to a Human character, and Light is the most potent defence against a Monster character. It is set in modern times, has many stats, but few rules (no, munchkins, this does not mean that it is easy to break the system, it simply means that you should follow common sense in the game). Crunch Core stats Core Statistics are a character's innate ability - as such, while they can be rolled randomly, and that will often produce powerful characters, it is recommended to distribute points. Agility - a measure of speed of a character. Dexterity - a character's control over their body. Strength - a character's physical strength. Toughness - a character's innate defenses, such as muscular density and immune system. Perception - the effectiveness of a character's senses. Wisdom - a character's ability to make use of knowledge available to them (while a character may have high wisdom, they do not necessarily know a lot, and low wisdom does not mean that they know little - simply that they are naive or slow on the uptake). Willpower - a character's mental fortitude, and resolve. Spirit - a character's presence on the world, and effect on it. Secondary abilities Secondary abilities are statistics about a character that are easily changeable, and make use of a core statistic. They come under several groups: physical, mental, social, subterfuge, perceptive, creative, and esoteric. Creative Art - the ability to use 2D mediums to express emotion, or create images. Uses Spirit. Dance - the ability to use your body to convey or incite emotion. Uses Dexterity. Music - the ability to play an instrument. Uses Dexterity. Programming - the ability to utilize computer data to create programs, or make use of cryptology. Uses Wisdom. Smithing - the ability to create items from metal using tools. Uses Dexterity. Textile - the ability to create items from fabric or wood using tools. Uses Dexterity. Writing - the ability to create meaningful text, informative or to incite emotions. Uses Spirit. Esoteric Banishing - the ability to banish non-physical entities from a location. Depending on skill, this could be fairly weak (forced back a few feet) to very strong (blasted into another section of the multiverse). Uses Spirit. Binding - the ability to bind non-physical entities to a location. Depending on skill, this could be fairly weak (the entity is freed by the slightest disturbance) to very strong (permanently sealed, and all powers destroyed). Uses Spirit. Demonology - knowledge of the malevolent denizens of the Lower Realm. This ranges from little knowledge (a few types of commonly known demons can be identified by species) to a master scholar (can tell you the exact age of a creature based on the size and number of horns, and can be trusted to know the exact location of a weak point). Uses Wisdom. Spiritology - knowledge of non-physical denizens of the Overworld. This ranges from little knowledge (knowing who Dracula is) to a master scholar (being able to tell the date of death of a spirit based on the shade of colour they appear in, and can accurately pinpoint any weaknesses). Uses Wisdom. Summoning - the ability to move non-physical entities to a location. This ranges from little ability (being able to move something a few metres over open ground) to very strong (being able to call NPEs that only theoretically exist, in different sections of the multiverse). Uses Spirit. Mental Appraisal - the ability to judge the approximate worth of a person or item by looking at them. The higher the skill, the more accurate the reading. Uses Perception. Biology - knowledge of living matter. Uses Wisdom. Chemistry - knowledge of the use of particles. Uses Wisdom. Law - knowledge of the rules and regulations of the region. Uses Wisdom. Maths - the ability to make use of complex equations. Uses Wisdom. Medics - the ability to tend to people's injuries. Uses Wisdom. Physics - knowledge of the universal law's, their applications, and sub-atomic particles. Uses Wisdom. Perception Aim - the ability to utilize a ranged weapon. Uses Perception. Search - the ability to locate people or objects in the immediate area. Uses Perception. Track - the ability to locate people or objects using information available in the immediate area. Uses Perception. Physical Acrobatics - the ability to move freely in the air. Uses Dexterity. Attack - the ability to hit your opponent in close combat. Uses Dexterity. Athletics - the ability to utilize your muscles to increase speed and power. Uses Strength. Block - the ability to decrease damage received during combat. Uses Toughness. Climb - the ability to scale surfaces. Uses Agility. Dodge - the ability to avoid damage in combat. Uses Agility. Drive - the ability to utilize vehicles. Uses Perception. Ride - the ability to utilize riding animals. Uses Dexterity. Swim - the ability to move freely in water. Uses Dexterity. Withstand Pain - the ability to ignore physical damage (you will stay conscious for this amount of negative hitpoints). Uses Willpower. Social Composure - the ability to not give information upon mental prompting. Uses Willpower. Empathy - the ability to connect with another being through their emotions. Uses Perception. Intimidate - the ability to force other beings to do what you request through the medium of fear. Uses Strength. Persuade - the ability to utilize another by convincing them that it the best idea for themselves. Uses Spirit. Streetwise - the ability to read the streets of a city. Uses Perception. Subterfuge Detect Traps - the ability to notice hidden traps such as tripwires. Uses Perception. Disguise - the ability to change someones appearance and mannerisms to match that of someone else. Uses Perception. Hide - the ability to avoid notice while staying in one spot. Uses Perception. Inquiry - the ability to obtain information without torture, although it is often more difficult. Uses Spirit. Technology Manipulation - the ability to analyze and manipulate technology (examples include lock picking and hotwiring vehicles). Uses Wisdom. Theft - the ability to take an item without the owner's notice. Uses Dexterity. Torture - the ability to gain information by distressing a beings mind or body. Uses Perception. Poison - the knowledge and detection of poisons. Uses Wisdom. Stealth - the ability to move without detection. Uses Agility. Calculated Statistics that cannot be directly increased - this includes initiative, health points, and resistances. Health Your health is equal to (Toughness multiplied by five) + (Strength multiplied by two). Initiative Your initiative is equal to your Agility added to your Dexterity, modified by your Armour, Weaponry, Class, and Situational Variables. Occult Occult is less of a statistics, more of a true or false, because it is actually representative of the character's ability to utilize and recognize non-human forces. Your Occult value is equal to your Spirit + Wisdom (+ EXP gained from interaction with non-humans, at GM's discretion). You may raise any Inhuman Ability by (Occult - 10). Resistance Your resistances are used to defend against threats that are not easily defended against. Toxin Resistance is used to defend against poisons and diseases. It is equal to double your Toughness. Magic Resistance is used to defend against attacks directed at your Spirit. It is equal to double your Spirit. Death Resistance is used to keep yourself alive when you shouldn't be - such as, preventing yourself from bleeding out. It is equal to double your Willpower. Checks should be made against this as soon as a character falls unconscious due to intense wounds, or other fatalities. When the test is failed, the character dies - as such, many situational variables apply to this. Character creation You can distribute fifty six points between the core abilities (or roll a d10 for each). You will start with 400 experience. This can be spent on your character in any way. You must choose a class, and a race (a typical party should consist of a group of humans, but non-humans may be introduced at GM's discretion). Races Human Humans have reached the top of the food chain of this planet for two reasons - their sheer creativeness and bloody-mindedness. They tamed wolves and horses, because those are the only two creatures that could keep up to them. A typical hunting method in times gone by was to just follow a buck, because it would die of thirst and hunger before you did. Humans are the baseline race in this - they have the advantage of there being 7.1 billion of the buggers. Inhumans Humans weren't the only dangerous creatures on this planet once - even tales of creatures such as the Knockers, the Poltergeist, and the famous Night Terrors. All Inhumans do not suffer the -10 penalty to Occult. Night Terror Night Terrors are the original terror in the world. Fortunately for humanity, they are also sentient, and don't want to actually kill us. Who would want to wipe out their own food source, after all? Night Terrors feed on the fear of any creature, and humans have always been the easiest to scare. Of humans, the easiest to terrify is a child - especially a young one. Using their affinity with darkness, the creatures would step into the shadows of a room after the lights are out, and proceed to terrify its inhabitants. They will step back into the shadows, and be gone by the time an authority arrives. Night Terrors start with the Inhuman ability Transportation (Shadows). A disadvantage would be that they have the same physical profile as humans, so they aren't exactly bullet resistant. Classes Warrior Warriors are singular combatants that fight best without having to work alongside another, typically acting as lone wolves. They have the following Aptitudes: Willpower, Toughness, Offence, and Defence. They take a -1 Success Initiative penalty for every ally within an arms reach. Soldier Soldiers are often groups of combatants that, while maybe weak on their own, make up with it using their teamwork, and complement each other's abilities. They have the following Aptitudes: Willpower, Offence, Defence, and Teamwork. They gain +1 Successes for every allied Soldier within an arms reach. Marksman Marksmen are combatants who attack from a long range, using precision weaponry to take out important targets. They have the following Aptitudes: Perception, Offence, Agility, and Dexterity. They gain +1 Successes on Damage rolls for every ten meters the target is from their locations. Researcher Researchers are typically non-combatants who specialize using technology and devising new methods of destroying their foes. They have the following Aptitudes: Perception, Wisdom, Inhumanity, and Machinery. They gain +1 Success to every non-Physical secondary skill for every two turns they have spent attempting the check. Magus Magi are typically non-combatants who utilize Inhuman abilities to provide aid to front-line soldiers. They have the following Aptitudes: Spirit, Wisdom, Inhumanity, and Teamwork. They gain +1 Success on Inhuman checks for every ally within ten meters. Shadow Shadows are stealth elements who attack with lightning precision, using distraction tactics and causing as much chaos as possible while they attain their objectives - after all, it provides a good cover, when the enemies are busy shooting each other. They have the following Aptitudes: Agility, Spirit, Offence, and Teamwork. They gain +1 Success on Stealth checks for every enemy they have damaged that turn. Geist Geists are combatants that make use of stealth insertion and extraction tactics, and engage heavily in psychological warfare. They have the following Aptitudes: Agility, Spirit, Offence, and Inhumanity. They gain +1 Success on Damage rolls for every Success they have made on Intimidation checks against the target. Experience costs Buying abilities costs experience points. The actual costs depends on two factors - your Aptitudes, and the ability in question. As you can see, the Aptitudes are important. Which is also why you can buy Aptitudes, for a high experience cost. See what I mean? Anyway, on to the costs... Statistics Increases Acrobatics - Agility, Defence Aim - Perception, Offence Art - Spirit, Teamwork Athletics - Strength, Offence Attack - Dexterity, Offence Banishing - Spirit, Inhumanity Binding - Spirit, Inhumanity Biology - Wisdom, Machinery Chemistry - Wisdom, Machinery Dance - Dexterity, Teamwork Demonology - Wisdom, Inhumanity Law - Wisdom, Teamwork Maths - Wisdom, Machinery Medics - Wisdom, Machinery Music - Dexterity, Teamwork Physics - Wisdom, Machinery Programming - Wisdom, Machinery Search - Perception, Teamwork Smithing - Dexterity, Machinery Spiritology - Wisdom, Inhumanity Summoning - Spirit, Inhumanity Textile - Dexterity, Machinery Tracking - Perception, Offence Writing - Spirit, Teamwork Block - Toughness, Defence Climb - Agility, Offence Composure - Willpower, Defence Detect Traps - Perception, Defence Disguise - Perception, Fellowship Dodge - Agility, Defence Drive - Perception, Machinery Empathy - Perception, Teamwork Hide - Perception, Defence Intimidate - Strength, Offence Inquiry - Spirit, Teamwork Persuade - Spirit, Teamwork Poison - Wisdom, Offence Ride - Dexterity, Teamwork Stealth - Agility, Defence Streetwise - Perception, Teamwork Swim - Dexterity, Defence Technology Manipulation - Wisdom, Machinery Theft - Dexterity, Offence Torture - Perception, Offence Withstand Pain - Willpower, Defence Inhuman Abilities Animus Animus is the ability to utilize your soul, or Anima. The common language used for this set of techniques is Latin. Animus techniques are not set in stone: they are created. The experience cost for doing so is encountered in that experience must be spent to unlock access to the ability components Animus Components (Haunt) Idan Idan is the ability to utilize latent energies in the immediate vicinity. While it can be fueled by your Anima, it is not to be confused with Animus. The common language used for this set of techniques is Yoruba. Aptitudes Agility - Dexterity, Offence Dexterity - Agility, Defence Perception - Wisdom, Teamwork Strength - Toughness, Offence Spirit - Willpower, Inhumanity Toughness - Strength, Defence Willpower - Spirit, Defence Wisdom - Spirit, Machinery Offence - Strength, Teamwork Defence - Toughness, Teamwork Teamwork - Perception, Defence Inhumanity - Spirit, Teamwork Machinery - Wisdom, Teamwork Fluff Where to begin... I guess it all started when I was seven, with a case of missing socks. I had always been an inquisitive fellow, and so when I was grounded for losing almost all of my socks (even though I knew perfectly well where I had left them - they just weren't there). Me being… me, I decided to put my young mind to use. I thought it was rats stealing my socks, you see. That just goes to show, even the greatest minds were idiots back in the day. My plan to catch these rats in the act was simple – find incentive (in this case, socks, and just in case, cookies I stole from downstairs), find a device to record data (motion sensor hooked up to an MP3 player and a cheap camera), and collect evidence. The plan went perfectly- well, the plan did, but the results were unexpected. You see, that was when I first met Operta. So there I was, sharply rising to the sound of light rock, camera flashing behind me, seeing a young girl who had suddenly stopped halfway through the second cookie. First word I heard her say? “…Shit.” (This story is continued in the fiction Haunted) What the humans know about the Inhumans Next to nothing - after all, the old tales aren't exactly true... are they? (hint: they are, for the most part, but nobody believes them. And you can ignore everything about mainstream monsters like vampires, because most of that is made up).Category:RPG Category:TheCyanWool Category:Haunt